fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Augustus (Tales of Nephilim/JOD`S)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Augustus was another leading scientist in planet Jub Jub. He and his brother Sarcassos worked many projects to make life better. They invented many things together like battle armour, way mode other life forms to androids, enhance other ife forms and even cure most diseases. But as time goes and innovations come greater greed sometimes find it`s way to mens heart, mens like Sarcassos. Augustus was shocked when he found that his fellow brother has joined sepatarist and their own idea of taking price from their race innovations share to toher races. Even Augustus tried reasons with his brother, Sarcassos would not change his mind. Next thing was long and bloody civil war where brothers fighted against each others many times with no end. For civil war decivise point was peace negotations and Augustus tough that it is finally over. He could return with his brother back to olds days for make new innovations to make universe better place to live. But this negations where set up for lure republic leaders same place for killing them, but Augustus never knowed this and this never happened, because Augustus had found strange six winged woman at battle fields. He didn`t know what this woman was, but he could see tha that she was badly hurt and could die at any moment. He took this trange woman to his laboratory and begin long operation to save this woman. He removed sharp objects from her body, which he anylized weaken her. Then he modified this woman to new android hybrid to save hers life. After operation he proudly awaken her up and was just told her what has happen, this woman burts brigth light and vanished... Next thing was that his regeneration abilities healed him up and he could see his lab completely destroyed. He was even more shocked that whole planet was destroyed as well. As he wandered his home planet he come conlcusion that this strange womans powers brust has wipe out every one on his planet and left him only survior..... Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles: Civil war at planet Jub Jub '| 'Girl falls from heaven '| 'Don`t worry i fix you | ''' ''Apocalypse comes with white ligth ''| Last surviors | ' '''Nephilim Saga Revenge is sweet '| 'Wait, you didn`t do it '| 'We are sorry and new allies '''| I am getting to use to this and then everything start go wrong | ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 1 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims ''| ''I gonna kick his ass! '' '''Devil`s dear son Saga Just ordinary nephilim or is it? | I am devil`s dear son, so what?'' ''| ''Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well '' '''Trapped and separated Saga This is bad, very bad | Despression hits hard | ' ''Back to present time ''| ''Dalemens march ''| ''New order ''| ''Sarcassos hits again | Ultimate plan for earth | Let Sarcassos and Dalemens eat their medicine | Huh, that was close | Gang is whole again and what we do now.... '''Clash of five armies Saga ...we will FIGTH!!! '| 'Recap for seven years | ' ''Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!! '''Journeys od Doctors son, Fourth incarnaton Back to present time ''| ''Dalemens march ''| ''New order ''| ''Sarcassos hits again | Ultimate plan for earth | Let Sarcassos and Dalemens eat their medicine | Huh, that was close | Gang is whole again and what we do now.... Fifth incarnation, Another route Saga Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now'' | 'Back to grave Rapture Part 1. One Butler, one Maid, multiversal chaos Are you sure yo wanna come Annie? '| 'Where this robot come from? Rapture Part 2. When you anger gardener John first victim of D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you? Appearance and Personality Augustus appears as sexagenarian old man with brown jacket and trousers, with shirt, with tie and grey hair, mustache,breard with brown eyes. Augustus could change his apperance freely, but has taken like this look, as he spend his time at earth. Augustus is completely opposite than his brtoher Sarcassos. While other want use their race innovations to destroy or benefit himself, Augustus try use their innovations to help others. This is seen as Augustus has helped many other races at past. Howewer he will not share his information those who seeks destruction or hurting others, or just greedy persons. Most time Augustus is like back up and gives usefull information to others when needed. He has been great help to Save the nephilims bridage after joining them after ``Circus is town`` event. He cured and modified Mike to partially human and robot after he was shot and infected by Lumiere nanobots. Even later after Mike was again badly injured by Dalemens and Sarcassos raid earth, he changed him compelety android with more power. He never back down even helping unknow species around universe as seen at Gabriel case. He didn`t firstly know anything about angels how they works. He only knowed that htey are powerfull and capable kill even him in blink. Still he wanted try adn helped Gabriel back to tip top shape, even it cost him his home planet population. Still there is few times when even him admits that to get trough someone head, you must punch them very hard. Normally howewer he try resons first and find peacefull solution to solve problems. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Augustus Origin: Tales of nephilim/Journeys os Doctors son Gender: Male Age: '''Thousands years old '''Classification: Bimear Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Planet Jub Jub Weight: 75 kg Height: 180 cm Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Grey Hobbies: Values: Creator of race: Lahkesis Family *'Brother: Sarcassos' Martial Status: '''Widower '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: Save the Nephilims Bridage Previous Affiliation: Repuplic of Jub Jub Themes: Augustus Theme/Great Scientist has join the game Augustus Batle theme/Let me show what this ``old geezer`` can do! Augustus Battle Armour/You never see what hit you! Augustus lament!/Hard moment as he looks his home planet which is teared apart by war! Team nephilim, Sonny, Augustus versus Sarcassos and Dalemens/Day when supernatural and aliens saved earth from destruction! Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B | 4-A Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can read and follow his enemy energy signature), Laughter Inducement (Augustus can make anyone laugh), Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level), Nuclear Manipulation (Decay, Fission and Fusion), Biological Manipulation (Genetic Level), Longevity (Augustus is almost over 1000 years old, even he look sixty years old man), Regeneration (Low-High), Body Control (Control of cells), Technological Manipulation (There is only few things in universe, what Augustus can`t manipulate by becoming one with it or with nanobots), Cyborgization (Full, turned Mike firstly part robotic and later full as he gained damage, which he coul not survive), Information Manipulation, Hacking (After arriving earth, it took only second for Augustus know every thing about humans), Duplication (Whit matter and nanobot manipulation), Non-Physical Interaction (Augustus can effect even angels, which don`t have physical form), Weapon Mastery (High Tech weapons mastery), '| With latter and Battle Armour 'Attack Potency: ' 'Planet Level, '(Augustus is stronger than Lumiere or Myecel) '| Multi-Solar System Level, '(With his Battle armour Augustus can battle seraph level angels) 'Speed: Massivley FTL+, '(Can react and move trillion times faster than light. Can travel between galaxies easily) '| Massively FTL+, '(With armour he is even more faster) 'Lifting Strength: Class K, '(Has same amount strength as his brother) '| Stellar, '(With Battle armour) 'Striking Strength: Planet Class, '(Has shatered planets when battling against his brother) '| Multi-Solar System Class, '(With armour Augustus can battle evenly seraph class angels) 'Durability: Planet Level, '(Tanked punches from his brother. Nanobots can fix him at cellular level.) '| Multi-Solar System Class, '(Has witstanded Azraels final judment attack and ask ``that surely is not all what you got?``) 'Stamina: Infinite, '(Thanks to his power reactor) '''Range: '''Planetary, (With his abilities) | ''Interstellar, (With Battle armour) '''Standard Equipment: *'Cane' *'Battle Armour' Intelligence: Supergenious, '''(Is as wise as his brother and Augustus can hack almost anyhting in universe. He has doen many operations to unknow species like saving Gabriels life and turn her half machine. He could in few milliseconds know how lifeforms or other machinery works and then find way manipulate them.) '''Weaknesses: *Like Lumiere, Myecel and Sarcassos his information ability works poorly against divine or magic base origins. Feats: *Even knowing nothing about angels, he manage to heal and upgrade Gabriel to angel machine hybrid, even it taked several hours to do so. Key: Base | With Battle Armour Note: Ready, but there may be changes in future... Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Ah, so this how you work: '''Augustus could easily read other lifeforms data and know how they work and use this information against them. Depending life form this can be in few milliseconds or in divine/magic origin reading or hacking could take hours. *'Nanobots: With these Augustus can repare himself, his battle armour or even other lifeforms, like he did to Mike aka turning him to machine human hydrid and later full android. In other hand he could use these to tear apart his opponent or mutate them. Nanobots can also fix him from one cell abck to shape in second. *'I am here: '''With his nanobots and matter manipulation he could make himself almost countless amount copies, if there is enough suitable matter around. These copies are strong as orginal. *'Be happy: '''If Augustus manage to slip his nanobots inside his opponent, they can ``tickle`` their nervous system to cause hysterial laugh. Laugh cannot be stopped as long nanobots are inside their victim. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Technology Users Category:Nanotech Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Sonnys journey Category:Scientists Category:Biology Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Nuclear Users Category:Body Users Category:Geniuses